gftneverlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Layout (Creative Team)
This is a general layout for pages including the members of the creative team. It tries to explain how to use each section and is preformated so that it is easier for you to pick up the codes and use them. Just copy everything in the preformated text and delete the explanations. Insert a short bit of information about the member of the creative team, usually one or two sentences long. It should say something about what they do to be involved in the comics. Bio Insert biographical information, such as when they were born, when they died if they are dead, if they have a family, and what they do for a living outside of comics if they have a job outside of comics. Do not include information that they don't want public. If you have a hard time finding out about their family, say they have one and move on. If they take great pains to hide their birth day, don't include it, only a general idea of how old they are if you want to include such information. Or give a date when they first started working on comics instead. Work on the Comics The title to this section should be more specific to what they do. For a cover artist, the title "Covers" should work. For a letterer, the title "Letters" could do the trick. After the title a bullet list of comics they worked on she be listed. If they worked on different things involving the comics, make seperate lists. You may want to use the above title and make level three titles for the different types of work they have done on the comics. Other Works Most people who work on these comics have done more than just these comics, so make sure to give them credit for other things they have worked on. This list does not have to be exhuastive, unless you really want to make a very complete list. It should include other comics and what kind of work they did on them, as well as other types of media they have worked in if they have. Are they a published author? Include some titles they have done. Do they do art for commissions? Include the titles of works they have done. Have they had a part in a movie, TV show, or the like? Include what they did there. If you know a lot about their work, be creative as to what to include, but give a good idea of what kind of work they have done. This should also be done in a bullet list, or bullet lists within bullet lists. Links Most people in media these days have some place they it for them, by them. Maybe they have a twitter page or a blog. Maybe it's facebook or MySpace that catches their time. Perhaps they have a personal website where they sell pieces of their work or just show it off. Maybe they sell stuff on eBay or other websites where you can sell things. Get some links in here, especially places where they sell their work and social media sites where they actively want to let their fans know what is on their mind. Gallery Work on the Comics Like the above, this should be titled to fit what kind of work they do on the comics and there should be seperate pages for each different kind of work they do. For authors and editors and probably letterers, the covers of the comics they worked on should work, but for artists and colorists, try to show examples of their actual work, penciled or colored pages. Other Works This title can be taylored to fit the kind of work they do, with multiple galleries for different kinds of work, or it can be general with everything together. This should probably depend on how many images are in the gallery. If there are multiple galleries, make sure to give them different titles so that they can be easily found through the table of contents. Category:Layouts